Rising Kingdom
by Nikka-Hime
Summary: Because she was his only source of light and she was a child with a mysterious past. Why is it that she has these powers that she doesn't know about. May change to rated M in the future. Pre-massacre itaxsakuxevery1
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost with Danger**

Sakura: 7

Deep within the forest of Konoha there zoomed a flash of pink on the forest floor. The pink ran for while until it finally came to a stop by a big tree. The pink was revealed to be a girl that looked no older than 7 who had vibrant Cherry Blossom colored hair. The girl then crumpled to the ground shaking and crying. That girl was named sakura.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Why is everyone so mean to me", she thought. " I know I have a big forhead, but they don't have to make fun of me about it. They even make fun of my hair and eye's".

**Normal P.O.V**

The girl laid there and cried for a few minutes until she finally lifted her head and sniffled for a few minutes. Sakura looked at the sky and realized how late it was bringing her to the fact the she was lost outside the village and it was evening. Reliezing that tears started pouring down her face again.

Sakura then decided that if she kept on walking then she will eventually find help or the village. Ten minutes later her stomach growled reminding her that her only meal was breakfast and that was nearly 8 hrs. ago. She suddenly felt a breeze and then a presence behind her making her turn her head around slightly and caught sight of a grinning man that looked about 20.

The man had a sound hitate on his forhead that had a scrach across it, he had brown hair black eyes, and a wild look in his eyes that made Sakura even more scared. Sakura turned back and ran to find that the man materialized in front of her making her attemp to stop but she still ran into him falling back. Nursing her hurt head she orgot that he was even there until she heard his gruff voice say, "oh whats wrong blossom did i hurt you". In return Sakura quickly got up and tried to run again, but instead she was pinned down by him. "Oh you hurt my feelings",he heard him say, "I should just get rid of you" he then raised his kunai to stab her.

Sakura mustered all of her strength and pushed him making him fly 100 feet crashing into a big tree making the tree fall as well. Looking shocked at what she did she saw that she had pale green chakra surrounding her body. The man was quick to recover and he tried to grab her but instead he hissed in pain as the charka around her body burned his fingers.

The shinobi getting over what just happened then decided to us an imprisonment jutsu that intrapped her in the ground but she started to move making the dirt fall away from her. The shinobi seeing that said, "Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu". Fire in the shape of a bird started to fly in Sakura direction but somehow her reflexs had gotten better to the point that she dodged them all and when th man appeared in front of her she automatically lifted her fist a a hit him with a chakra charged punch making him slam into the ground.

Sakura then started to feel tired and decided that she better get away before he gets up, reliezing that she was still in danger tried to make a nother run for it but she instead fell causing what chakra she had left to dissolve leaving her defenseless and alone in the darkness of the forest with a shinobi that wants to kill her.

"There's nothing else to protect you now blossom", his voice echoed behind me. "I knew you were special the moment i first spotted you crying by the tree". "So why don't you come with me and we can put your skills to great use", he said.

"I'm afraid that she's not going anywhere with you", another voice said that was less mature but emotionless.

* * *

**This is my first story so please give me feedback. **

**I never realized it till now how long it takes to type a story.**

~`Nikka-Hime`~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Itachi POV

I just finished another bothersome mission and was hastantly jumping through the trees towards the village when I felt a mysterious chakra. My first instinct was to hurry and report this to the hokage, but I felt something pull me towards the chakra. I quickly cloaked my chakra as I made my way towards it. Thr closer I got to it I started to feel a faint chakra singnature which brought me to think that it was a dying konoha ninja's chakra, so I quickened my pace before it was to late to save them.

Getting to the two chakra singnatures I hid in the tree so I could excess the situation and was suprised to see that the fainter chakra belonged to a child that looked no older than 8. Before I could blink the man who was the owner of the mysterious chakra I sensed started to pounce on the little girl.

It seemed as though everything was in slow motion, but before I could stop him he was thrown back a few meters breaking some trees. The criminal seem stunned for a moment before collecting himself and launching back at her. I was too curious to actually help out the girl because I wanted to see what she could do. The girl seemed to be engulfed by green flames which I identified as her chakra. 'Who is this child', I thought.

The fight last for a minute in which at one point when the man tried to grab the little girl he grunted in pain and the smell of burnt flesh surfaced in the air. I came to a conclusion that he got a severe chakra burn for just touching her. I started to wonder how long the girl could last until she tripped and the light around her disperesed. It was that instance that brought me to decide that I needed to intervene.

"You're in leaf territory right now and for attacking a defenseless leaf civilian child you are hearby under the costedy of Leaf village", the anbu said in an emotionless yet commanding man barked a laugh and said, 'Saved', Sakura thought. "I don't believe that this girl is defenseless she almost gave me a run for my money". He then looked at Sakura which caused her to shrink back in fear reminding Sakura that she's not yet safe. "Come in peace or I will be forced to subdue you". Again the man laughed and said "As if I would be caught by a mere anbu", something in Sakura's gut knew that he wouldn't get caught. "Well it seems that I have other things to do other than have your blood on my hands", the man said, "So long little anbu and blossom". His voice seemed to fade until it was only silence left. Normal circumstances he would of followed the man but there was two reasons, one he could leave the child or endanger her, and two he couldn't pinpoint the man's chakra which meant the man was more powerful than he seemed.

Being subjected to the silence Sakura started to get nervous. Thinking that the anbu left Sakura looked up to find that the anbu was right in front of her kneeling down to her level. Sakura suprised jumped back. The anbu didn't follow her he just stood up and looked at her. Another ackward silence passed between them until the anbuc stepped towards her and raised his hand slowly as if not to frighten her. As the anbu neared her she flinched and closed her eyes feeling a poke on her forhead. Sakura didn't know what he did so she openned her eyes to see what happened.

"You're from the village", he asked. Sakura nodded her head. He then held out his hand which Sakura took and stood up reliezing that she somehow was sitting on the forest floor. "I will take you to the village",he said. Unsure Sakura looked at him seeing if she could see if he was lying, but it was pointless because it was too dark with only slivers of moonlight showing and he was wearing on his standard anbu mask that oddly reminded her of a man sighed and said, " I wont hurt you", Sakura couldnt help but add "promise". After a momentary pause he said "promise" and than he kneeled down in front of her with his back facing her and said get on. Sakura got on and locked her arms around his neck enough for to not fall when they ran and enough not to chock him. Securing her legs he then took off on the branches.

They were leaping through the the trees and Sakura could help but notice how small the man was. From what she heard at the academy anbus usually was the same size of her dad if not taller unless they were women, but this particular anbu seemed to have the built of a 12 or 13 year old boy. Sakura seemed to conclude two things either he was a very short anbu or he was a child in the anbu which deeply disturbed Sakura. Sakura could ask him about it for fear that he would get angry and plus he didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. So Sakura decided to just close her eye's and enjoy the wind through her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Nikka Hime here. Sorry for the wait I actually was thinking about not doing this story, but instead I'm going to try my best to make this story good so please stick around and review to tell me how I'm doing and any suggestion. Also I hope you like my new title because the previous one seemed too simple, so enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Soon enough Sakura saw the gates to the village which they stopped by the gate and informed the gate keepers that he was back and that he was bringing Sakura to the Hokage. After he informed them he entered the village as took off towards the tower on the nearest roof and made sure that Sakura was secured and safe. The village at this tie seemed to be filled with shadows and shapes which made Sakura miss the day where all was revealed and everybody was out.

* * *

They soon appeared in front of the hokages' door with only a couple of questionable glances more than likely because the anbu was caring a little girl. The door seemed to open and a brown haired man with a pineapple shaped ponytail and a scar across his face told them to come in. 'I never been to the hokages' office before', Sakura thought, 'nor have I met him one on one'. In the room it reminded Sakura of a small library with bookcases covering the walls and a large oak desk in front of a big window overlooking the village. Looking out the window Sakura was in awe, but she failed to notice a man who was coming out of a room until he started talking. "Hello who do we have here"? Sakura turned her head towards where the voice was coming from and she found that it was an elderly looking man who she identified as the hokage. Remembering her manners bowed and waited for the hokage to tell her otherwise.

Itachi looked toward the young girl and realized that she had pink hair. 'That's odd, and it's pink', he thought.

The hokage looked towards their way and Itachi bowed as well. Looking at the small girl the hokage thought 'at least some kids have manners'. "Child look up", the hokage said and Sakura obeyed. Itachi kept his eyes on the girl and when she raised her head Itachi saw her bright jade eyes that also reminded him of emeralds. 'Pink hair, green eyes', the hokage thought. "You must be Haruno Sakura", the Hokage announced. "Hai Hokage-same", Sakura bowed again. The hokage watched in amusement thinking that Akemi and Kouhei Haruno raised a well-disciplined child.

'Haruno Sakura, such a befitting name', Itachi thought.

"Your parents have been worried about a matter of fact they just left 5 minutes ago to continue their search for you". Sakura looked done ashamed that she caused so much trouble. The hokage sensed her disappointment and decided to distract her. "So where were you Sakura?" the hokage asked. "I was lost in the forest'. "How did you get all the way out there child". "Some of my classmates asked me to go flower picking with them and somehow we were separated", Sakura hesitated on the last part which Itachi and the Hokage caught leading them to believe it was no accident. "So what happened next", the hokage asked inspecting the girl's injuries. She had scrapes on her knees, cuts on her legs and arms along with a long cut on her cheek. She was covered with dirt and dried blood, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I tried to find my way back but it seemed that I kept getting further into the forest. It was close to nighttime when I decided to stop and rest thinking that if I stayed in one place someone would eventually find me. A couple of minutes later there was a scary man who said he wanted to kill me", Sakura stopped looking frightened and towards the hokage unsure. "You can tell me", he said. "And when I pushed him away it felt like I was pushing air, but I wasn't because he flew back into a tree. It was so cool and scary because I had all this green light around me and when he tried to touch me it burned him, but then it stopped glowing when I fell and I thought that I was going to die if it wasn't for Anbu-San saving me". The Hokage then brought his attention to the silent anbu and signaled for Itachi to tell him the story. Itachi told the hokage with his monotone voice what happened.

"It seems that we have a problem, I will dispatch some jounin and anbu to investigate this nameless man. Don't worry Sakura, your safe now. " But what about the light", she quietly asked. "That light is a normal thing, it's your chakra", the hokage said, "you just developed your chakra all at one time so it appeared like that". 'But I've never seen something that strong coming from a child or even some jounin', Itachi thought. "Normally when you are a baby you will have a chakra flash which means that your chakra flares up so that it would be easier to use. Some children's happens when there a baby and some never happen at all; those kids normally end up being civilians. It's rare for chakra flashes to happen at this age and I can only recall a hand full of people this happened to, one of them being the fourth hokage and another being the first hokage", Sakuras' eyes widened.

"From what I gathered having a late chakra flash will make you a lot stronger than other people", the Hokage said. In Sakuras' mind she was thinking that she finally has the power to get stronger and protect her village.

"Thank you", the hokage said to the anbu, "You are excused now, I'll be expecting a missions' report on my desk tomorrow." Itachi nodded. Before he left he looked down to see Sakura pull on his sleeve and said "Thank you anbu-san", and then she bowed. Itachi ruffled her hair then disappeared. 'I need to learn that', Sakura thought.

Sakura waited looking around the office until she heard a knock on the door. The hokage said "Come in" and Sakura was met with her parents and engulfed by a tight hug followed by the sound of silent sobbing. Sakura looked up to see blonde and brown hair of her parents. Sakura was always concerned because she didn't look like neither of her parents, but her mom would say that she got her looks from her late grandmother. Sakura mumbled to them that she was sorry and her father looked up and said, "We were so worried about you, you disappeared and nobody knew where you were". "Dear kami", her mother said, "You're all dirty and covered with blood and scratches what happened", and she started to panic. "I only fell kaa-san, I'm okay." "No you're not we need to clean you up. Thank you very much Hokage-sama we will be taking Sakura right now if that's alright with you". "Not at all just make sure you drop by the hospital to get her wounds healed". "Hai". Then they left.

They exited the hokage tower and went straight to the hospital. When they got there it seemed as though the hokage told them that they were heading there because there was a nurse waiting for them. The nurse took them to a room and started healing Sakura. "Oh my", the nurse said. "These are some deep wounds and I'm glad you all came when you did because this would have been a nasty infection. I'm surprised you're not crying right now because some children and even adults would be reduced to tears." Sakura parents at Sakura and she just looked away. After everything was healed they said thank you and goodbye to the nurse as they made their way home.

Sakura didn't have a shinobi ranked family like most of her classmates. Her mother who has long brown hair and dark blue eyes runs the Konoha main library and her father who has dirty blonde spikey hair and light brown eyes work as an assistant representative for research at the medical lab. Both of them were extremely smart too. Which is about one of the only thing that she inherited from them.

They lived in the civilian part of town in a beige two story house. They made their way home with Sakura scooped up in her dad's arms. Five minutes later they arrived at home. Sakura's mom went to go run her a bath while her dad took her to the living room. "Where were you", he asked. "Lost in the forest", she replied. "The forest?" he repeated. "You could have been killed", he almost yelled. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him that she almost did so instead she said "I promise that I won't scare you like that".

He looked relieved a hugged Sakura tight. Sakuras' mom then came in at that moment and told Sakura it's time for a bath after observing the situation.

Sakura was in a bath she didn't even realize how dirty she was until she saw her bath water. Her mother took the wash cloth and wiped her down painting the water a murky gray. She also did not realize how her mother was trembling until she grabbed Sakura and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong kaa-san", she asked. She just seemed to hold her tighter until she finally squeezed out "I...th..ought...I...", while she sobbed. Sakura felt bad putting her mother, her parents, through that, so she said the only thing that she could think have in this situation,"...I'm Sorry Kaa-san".

**Nikka-Hime: How did you'll like it? Well please remember to R&R, so that I know if I should continue with the story and that so you can give me any ideas. Stay tuned to the next chapter and I should be updating the story "So Sick" very soon. Bye **


End file.
